


Hooray For Me...

by KingRichRock



Series: The World Won't Stop [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Big things happen, Clint loves Nat, F/M, Kate loves Clint, No happy ending in this one, maybe in a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a literal building comes down on her world, Kate has to deal with her feelings for her mentor aka the other Hawkeye. Who happens to be in love with a Soviet Redheaded assassin whom Kate happens to be fond of. Stupid feelings hurt everyone. <br/>February 12th 1990.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooray For Me...

**Author's Note:**

> This one is focused on Kate and her train of thought for the most part. Note that she and Clint have known each other for a VERY long time so it's not like she doesn't have feelings for other people, but the ones for him are just. Yeah. Title comes from Bad Religion like it does most of the time.

As far as bad things could go in the field during a haphazard op, a building collapsing on you was usually considered the absolute worst thing that could happen. 

USUALLY.

But Kate Bishop didn’t really get surprised anymore when the bad shit started happening. Especially when the extent of the mission was Her, Clint, and a handful of bad decisions. 

Title of our sex tape. Woah. No-no girly girl. Not feeling that way about Clint anymore. Stupid Peralta. 

The thoughts kept ringing in her head as she pulled herself out from underneath a desk that had protected her from the buildings collapse, leaving her with only a few scrapes and bruises to cover up when they got back to the apartment. Which was all the way in Brooklynn and they were in stupid Manhattan. 

Clint wasn’t as lucky. As usual. 

Because he had pushed her under the desk, allowing her to get to safety before he took shelter under half of another desk, but it wasn’t as solid. Or protective. Because he had a pretty large gash on his midsection. And there was kind of a lot of blood. Also, he stepped on glass cause. Well. Dummy. 

“Ugh dammit Clint!” Kate shouted, but he couldn’t hear her. Because his hearing aids had fallen out and were crushed by the damage. And when she saw the panic in his eyes as he tried to readjust, she grabbed his hand and began found herself shivering. No. Not shivering because she doesn’t like Clint futzing Barton one bit. Not anymore. And he’s hurt and scared and she had to get his ass to a hospital so he doesn’t die.

Kate signed to him the very few words she could think of at the moment. 

'You. Blood. Hospital. Now.'

Clint groaned and allowed her to help him up, making sure to keep his weight off of his foot with the glass in it as they made their way to the nearest hospital. She was still trying to get her bearings, but she could tell they were somewhere near Stark Tower near the center of Manhattan, and she just groaned remembering about Clint’s hearing aids as she walked him through the door, archery equipment still slung over their bodies. 

“I could really use a nurse or a doctor or someone with like mad medicine skills over here.” Kate said, trying to keep the panic from her voice as she sat Clint down in a chair, small amounts of blood still exiting the wound on his stomach.   
They took him back pretty quickly, leaving Kate saddled with a fierce looking stack of papers that asked for his health insurance information. 

Shit. Does the CIA give secret operatives health insurance? And doesn’t Clint like, know to tell me this stuff. Maybe Natasha knows.   
But then again, Natasha wasn’t supposed to know they’d snuck off to go do CIA stuff she wasn’t supposed to know about. 

Check that. 

Kate shouldn’t know either, but she was just too damn good to be fooled by Clint Barton and his stream of incoherent nonsense. So he told her, as they were basically one in the same. Kate had just wanted to finally spend time with him again because maybe now that she was sorta with Skye she would be over Barton but no, she still loved that dummy in the same stupid way. And all he saw was Natasha. Especially for this stupid ass holiday.

And so maybe she jumped way too eagerly at the prospect of some one on one time together like they had not even a year ago. Now things were moving so quickly with so many new people that they hadn’t been alone together since that rooftop in Prague where she thought Natasha was going to have killed him. 

That would be a year ago in a month. 

And if she hadn’t been a goon and realized the real reason they were on this side of town was to get Natasha a gift for Valentine’s day, then maybe they wouldn’t have run into the stupid bank robbers outside of her car. SHIT. 

Her car was so way past the meter and she was gonna have a ticket and what a fucking hassle getting it from impound would be ugh. 

But anyway, she was too busy focusing on stupid Clint Barton being hurt and not having shared his health insurance info with her and cursing herself that Nat probably knew but wasn’t supposed to know they’d (he) had gone to get her a stupid gift and this was all so stupid and she hated it. 

So she set the clipboard down with a few smart ass answers like: Name: Hawkeye and Employer: Super-Secret Government Dudes, and left to go and put their stuff away in her car with Nat’s gift, which is how they got into this stupid mess. 

\----------------Like an Hour ago. Damn. ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were walking out of the pawn shop, a set of American classics in tow as Clint felt they would remind Natasha of how she came to get control of her life and that it would be sweet and just ick. 

She watched his lovesick ass put the books gingerly in the trunk of his car next to their gear when they heard the gunshots down the streets, and rushed down to Hawkeye the fuck out of the situation with their spare gear. 

And so they rushed head first into battle like dummies who didn’t call for backup. And they had a building fall on them.   
Just a normal day for Hawkeye and Hawkeye.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kate made it back the few blocks to her car (apparently a collapsed building took top priority. Score.), and placed their gear inside. The books were still there, and she wanted to do nothing more than scream and throw them because of all the problems Natasha had caused for her. 

But if Natasha hadn’t come home with them, Skye wouldn’t have been at the apartment with Jemma and Leo, and she wouldn’t have gotten to have the really nice and easy fun that they had been having. But she didn’t know if she loved Skye. But, of course, she had to love futzing human disaster Clint Barton. 

So she drove back to the hospital in her purple Volkswagen Bug, parking it angrily into a spot, grabbed Clint’s old spare hearing aids he kept in her glove box and marched back inside. 

The receptionist looked like she was going to say something, so Kate cut her off. A bit rudely. 

“Look. I’m in love with that stupid idiot I brought in but I don’t know any of his actual information for that stupid paperwork because, as you can probably tell, I’m not with him. As in together. As in beyond the typical master archer to protégé type relationship, you dig? But I need to see his stupid ass because he needs his spare hearing aids to hear till fucking Tony Stark can make him his new pair and I just really need to go see him and tell him how I feel before I chicken out because the girl he does like and has like actual normal feelings for is like way more beautiful than me and dangerous and like just not me and he just could have not had her be a problem but he made a different call and I fucking care about this girl so fucking much and she’s so great but I want him and I’ve wanted him since I was 13 and I need to get this off my chest or I’ll fucking explode so where is he?” She said, almost yelling to the entire lobby. 

And she’d not known that Natasha was there, and had heard every word. Because she had been the call Clint told the doctor to make when they brought him in as they prepared to stitch him up and start putting blood back into his system. Because she was already on that side of town and even if she hadn’t been she’d have moved everything in the world out of her path to get to him.

And Natasha felt herself begin to tear up a little because this girl who had known Clint for so much longer had been feeling these things for years, too afraid to say anything because she was so young and now she can’t because he (in her eyes) just couldn’t do his job and kill someone she’d grown so close to. Oh Kate. 

Kate really liked Natasha. Just not enough to be okay with watching Clint dawn over her and fall completely in love with the Russian Redhead. 

And after the receptionist had muttered the number and letter combination she had wanted following her tirade, she al but ran her way to the room, not having to go far. 

He was sitting up in bed, and before she could start her what would be a long talk with him and all his stitches, she handed him his hearing aids. 

He popped them in and switched them on, taking a second to adjust. 

“Thank you, Katie Kate.” He said, but she didn’t really let him finish because she decided to just fucking kiss him and it was great. Ish. 

Because after maybe a second of pure shock and then another three of his brain to catch up, it was on the fifth one he gently pushed her away, and her heart broke. Because it had felt so right to her. But apparently not to him.

“What are you doing Kate?” He said. And it wasn’t a loud question or angry accusation. It was soft and quiet like for the first time since she had started dropping hints his way it all had connected in his head and he got this really sad look on his face. And she couldn’t be there anymore. Because the look on his face looked like he was ready to break her heart and she couldn’t deal with that today.

“Take care, Clint. I'm so sorry. For everything” She said, giving him one last long gaze before she ran out, over his verbal protests as she made her way to the exit of the hospital. Because she had to get as far the futz away from there as possible. 

And that was when the redhead that had, at least for her, caused all of these problems made herself known. 

“Where are you going, Katie Kate?” Natasha said, trying to be friendly, adopting Clint’s verbiage to try and put her at ease. It had the opposite effect. 

“No. Only he can call me that. You don’t. You Don’t get to Natasha. I. I need to go.” Kate said, trying to make her way past the extremely skilled assassin. It didn’t work this first time. 

“Kate I heard what you said earlier. Well, the whole hospital heard. Look, it’s okay if you feel this-“ She started before Kate slapped her, catching her completely off-guard.

“No! You don’t get to be all kind and consoling and perfect and just a way better person than me because you already are because yeah I’m a fucking human mess but I love that dummy and I always have no matter what else I do or who else I try to love I can’t, so just leave me alone Natasha because I need to get as far away from him as I can for a minute because I just ruined the only friendship in my life I can’t live without. So just let me leave!” Kate yelled, tears beginning to fall as she made a second attempt to run by Natasha, who let her go this time. 

And she ran all the way to her car. 

And she drove all the way to the empty apartment.

When she got inside, she began writing several short letters and leaving them with names for each person they were meant for before writing a much longer one for Clint that she left on his bow. 

And as she packed he bags and grabbed her good archery equipment, she saw the sadness on Lucky’s face. 

“You can come with me boy.” She said, small and vulnerable because if this dog that she had loved unconditionally for years and found extreme comfort in rejected her, she really didn’t know if she could actually handle it. 

He nuzzled his head into her as she pet him, and followed her out the door, allowing himself to be leashed by the young Hawkeye, and they both made their way to her much nicer car and drove off. 

Where to? She had no idea. Maybe LA. 

As far away from Clint Barton as she could get. 

“Hooray for me.” Were her last sarcastic words as she pulled away from the building in Bedford-Stuyvesant, not sure if she would ever see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the angst because that's the theme for these next three or four before I start a new multi-chapter entry. Thank you for reading!


End file.
